Pushing the lines of life
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: Quinn is a new teacher and a student in her history class just happens to be one Miss Rachel Berry. The two develope feelings for one another...What will happen? Complete - but might change if people want more :  Teacher/Quinn and Student/Rach.
1. Temptation

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( **

**All mistakes are mine :)**

* * *

><p>"Rach, come on we've got history now," Finn says as he takes Rachel's hand and pulls her gently towards the class. Reluctantly Rachel follows the tall quarterback; she did not want to be in her history class anymore! She loved history, but ever since they got a new teacher she'd been finding it really hard to focus. Her new history teacher was young, newly qualified teacher. With fierce green eyes and captivating blonde hair and a smile that could win awards by itself. Ms Fabray, she was the teacher that boys dreamt about, in truth she was the teacher, Rachel had begun to dream about. Ms Fabray was a flirty, light hearted teacher. She'd often flirt with her students, but something was different about the way she flirted with Rachel. It seemed more real.<p>

"Right Students. Turn to page..." Ms Fabray trailed off as she notices Rachel walk into the room.

**Ms Fabray's POV. **

_Oh God, there she is again. The brunette angel that haunts me. I need to find a way to get her alone, so I can... GET HOLD OF YOURSELF QUINN! She is a student. _

"I mean, page 258. Please students," I finally say, pulling my eyes away from her.

Luckierly the rest of the lesson goes well. Through the lesson I notice Rachel's attention being out of focus. So when I bell rings I take the chance to jump.

"Rachel, could you stay behind for a moment please?" I call over the noice, I notice as her eyes widen and I can help wonder if she has a problem with me. She finshes packing her stuff before sitting back down in her seat. I wait for everyone else to leave before making my way over to her.

"So, Rachel, I just wanted to check everything is okay. You seemed really unfocused during lesson today, which is really unlike you. So is there anything you want to talk about?" I ask, placing my hand lightly on top of Rachel's. I feel a small spark of lust shoot through my body at the contact, and if I didn't know better I'd swear she felt it too.

"Um.. No.. Nothing... I think I just need... to um... to change classes," Rachel stutters as she stares down at our hands. Sensing that maybe is uncomtable with my hand on top of hers, so I move it over. Hers quickly graps my retreating hand before realising what she's done and drops my hand again.

"Why would you want to move classes? Did I do something to offend you?" I ask, feeling slightly hurt. I look away from her trying to control my personal emotions and stay professional.

"NO! It's not that, I just..." She whisper, before starting to lean in closer in me. "I...I have to go," she states quickly just before our lips touch. She jumps out of her seat and running out the door.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FABRAY!_

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

The rest of the day went much better then history for both Quinn and Rachel. And now it was Glee, the time of day Rachel knew she would never hate. As she skips into the choir room, she stops aburtly as her gaze is met with the sight of Ms Fabray for the second 'lesson' today.

"Where is Mr. Shue?" Rachel asks, rarely rudely. Ms Fabray turns around and smiles softly.

"He is ill, so I offered to take Glee for the day," Quinn explains getting up and smiling at everyone as they walk through the door. "But don't worry Rachel, Mr. Shue told me you had asked to sing something today, so please go ahead," Quinn says once everyone is there. She takes a seat with the rest of the students. Rachel nods and points at the band indicating them to start.

**Girl you got me to fall in love with you**  
><strong>Though I'm not free to fall in love with you<strong>  
><strong>Oh, baby<strong>  
><strong>Why did I have to get so hung on you<strong>  
><strong>Tell me<strong>  
><strong>Why did I have to get so hung on you<strong>

Rachel locks eyes with Quinn as she continue to sing. She knows this is wrong but she can't help herself, she is always truthful on stage.

**Believe me, baby,**  
><strong>I didn't plan it this way<strong>  
><strong>I thought I'd see you one night and<strong>  
><strong>Forget you the next day<strong>

**You're not the girl that I belong to**  
><strong>And even though I know it's wrong to<strong>  
><strong>There's a little place where we can go<strong>  
><strong>Where we won't run into a soul we know<strong>

**Whoa, baby, baby**  
><strong>Well I wish I could get you out of my life<strong>  
><strong>But my heart wont let you out of my life<strong>  
><strong>So tell me<strong>  
><strong>Why did I have to get so hung on you<strong>  
><strong>Tell me<strong>  
><strong>Why did I have to get so hung on you<strong>

**Sure I could tell you it's over and then**  
><strong>One day I'd call you and beg you to see me again<strong>  
><strong>This is a fine mess I got myself in<strong>  
><strong>And let me tell you baby, you're not helping<strong>  
><strong>You know the changes I'm going through<strong>  
><strong>But still you look at me the way you do<strong>  
><strong>Whoa<strong>  
><strong>Well I wish I could get you out of my life<strong>  
><strong>But my heart wont let you out of my life<strong>  
><strong>So tell me<strong>  
><strong>Why did I have to get so hung on you<strong>  
><strong>Tell me<strong>  
><strong>Why did I have to get so hung on you<strong>  
><strong>Tell me<strong>  
><strong>Why did I have to get so hung on you<strong>

As the song plays off, Rachel looks down before running out, totally ashamed of herself for what she has just done in front of everyone! She had confessed her crush on a teacher!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people, what do you think of this idea?<br>I realise the song isn't too great but it was hard looking for a song that fit what I need. **

**SONG; Hung On You, by Righteous Brothers.**


	2. Mistakes?

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
>All mistakes are mine. No Beta. <strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Rachel missed school, claiming to be sick. Her fathers didn't believe a word of it but they knew with bullying that could go on in high school, it was likely that she would be ready to go back to school in a few days. It wasn't that easy for Quinn to miss school, she was a teacher there after all. She couldn't just miss work whenever she pleased. She had noticed Rachel's absent along with all the other teachers and most of the students, she was worried about the small brunette but she couldn't do anything to check on Rachel. Rachel would either have to come back to school or directly to her and she seriously doubted either of those would happen.<p>

Quinn sat at her desk in the front of a room almost full with students, she'd decided to give the class a history test today to see how well they we were so she knew who need the extra help. Several students had already finished and were either read or sleeping. _Okay I think I'll call time now._

"Okay pens down everyone. Pass your test to the room of your row. Once I have all test are in you can leave." Quinn says, standing from her seat, quickly the class pass their test forwards and rush to get out of the room. Quinn notices Finn lagging behind the rest of the class. She takes this time to ask the tall football player about Rachel.  
>"Finn, I noticed Rachel is not in school again. Do you know when she will be back in? She really shouldn't miss much school?" Quinn asks trying to make it seem like she is only asking from an educational point of view. Finn looks up at the teacher as he finished packing his bag.<p>

"I don't know Ms Fabray. She isn't answering anyone text messages or calls, everyone is worried." Finn answers before slinging his bag over this shoulder and leaving. Quinn just stands in the middle of her class room, even more worried about her student then before. She made a decision that she knew she'd regret later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel lay on the sofa watching trashing day-time TV. Both her dad and daddy had already gone to work and wouldn't be back for house, the only problem with having time was school was the boredom. So far that morning Rachel had watched two episode of 'Jerry Springer' and an episode of 'Maury' and currently was watching 'Judge Judy'. Suddenly there was a loud, sharp knock at the door. Pulling herself off the sofa, Rachel mutes the TV and makes her way to the door, ready to tell the person the other side, she was either "not buying anything" or Jewish so didn't care about whatever church they were from. When she opened the door the words she was ready to say died on her tongue as she stared at the person the other side of the door.

"Qui...I mean Ms Fabray what are you doing here?" Rachel asks starting to feel embarrassed about being caught wearing just sweatpants and an oversized paint stained t-shirt.

"I came to check on you Rachel, You've been several days of school now and everyone is worried about you. I spoke to a couple other teachers and they said that before this you had a 100% attendance record. So I wanted to make sure you were okay." Quinn says stepping into the door slightly. Rachel steps back in shock, she knew this wasn't right – Quinn shouldn't be here, this was not going to end well.

"You shouldn't be here Ms Fabray; I'll be back at school soon. But if you are here things will end badly." Rachel says trying to usher Quinn out of the door.

"Why will it end badly Rachel? What will happen?" Quinn said stepping closer to the young diva.

"Ms Fabray, you know that song the other day was for you. You know I like you, but you are my teacher we can't do anything. You'd be arrested." Rachel says trying to keep her distance from the attractive teacher. "I don't want you to go to jail, especially not because of me. So please Quinn just leave, before something bad happens." Rachel says looking up at Quinn with pleading eyes.

"No-one has to Rachel, just once and then we can go back to Teacher-student. But please Rachel; let's forget that for just once?" Quinn begs stepping fully into the Berry's house and shutting the door behind her. She knew it was wrong but she didn't care, in that moment she was Rachel's teacher but just a girl attracted to another girl. She steps forward into Rachel's personal space; she looks downs at the smaller brunette. Not finding any signs of hesitation in Rachel's eyes Quinn leans down and connect their lips in a bruising kiss, Rachel moans and wraps her arms around the taller blonde. Smiling at the gesture Quinn pulls away from Rachel and slowly slips her long black coat off, revealing a skin tighter white blouse and floor length black trousers.

"Rachel, I know you are my student and this shouldn't be happening but I can't help how I feel about you. Whenever you walk into my class I can feel my heart beat race, I start to shake. I've never this way about anyone before Rachel. I think I am starting to fall in love with you, and I know it's stupid, very stupid but I can't help how I feel." Quinn admits taking Rachel's hand in her own. Smiling at the confession Rachel tightens her grip on Quinn's hand slight and leads her to her bedroom. The pair don't take their eyes off each other as they walk; they know that the line they are about to cross is a big one, that it's wrong and that they can never go back; but to them their feelings were too strong to ignore.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Rachel shuts the door and pushing Quinn against it; she quickly connects their lips in a passionate kiss filled with lust and need. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel, and bending down slightly lifts the diva up off the ground – who quickly wraps her legs around the blonde. Quinn carefully walks them over to the bed and gently lays Rachel down on the bed. Lying gently on top of the younger girl, Quinn starts to slowly undress her soon-to-be lover. Soon both girls are lying on the bed naked, looking lovingly at each other.

"You are so beautiful Rachel. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, it's okay" Quinn whispers in awe. Rachel smiles shyly up at Quinn.

"I want to do this Quinn; I want to be with you. But I'm scared...I've never do..." Rachel says stumbling over her words due to nerves.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I understand, I'll be gently." Quinn whispers kissing all over Rachel's face gently. Quinn gently runs her fingertip down Rachel arm, down her chest and gently cups Rachel's pussy.  
>"You are so wet, baby." Quinn moans as she rubs her fingers in Rachel wetness. Making sure that her fingers are wet Quinn moved her fingers up slightly and begins to rub Rachel's clit.<p>

"That feels so good!" Rachel moans arching her back up off the mattress slightly at the sensation invading her body. So wrapped up in the feeling of pleasure she didn't notice Quinn finger move lower down and quickly thrust into her entrance. She screams out slightly at the sudden pain that shoots up her body.

"It will be okay baby, the pain will stop soon, it will be okay" Quinn whisper softly in the girl's ear. Kissing her cheek, lips, neck and shoulder reassuringly Quinn continues to trust her fingers in and out of her lover. After a few moments of pain filled whimpers, Rachel's sounds soon turn to pleasure filled moans. As Quinn speeds but the pace of her thrust, Rachel's moans get louder.

"Oh my god, Quinn. I'm so...close." Rachel moans, digging her nails into Quinn back – drawing whimpers from the blonde, who just smiles in reply and moves her thumb up onto Rachel's clit and flicks it twice before she feel Rachel's wall tighten around her fingers and a high pitch moan fills the room. Quinn slows her movements slightly to give Rachel time to ride out her orgasm.

"Wow...just wow." Rachel said looking up at her new lover through hooded eyes. "I'm not sure we can go back to normal after this, I don't think I want to let you go." Rachel giggles wrapping her arms tighter around Quinn.

"We will figure something out baby. We will." Quinn whispers softly watching Rachel slowly fall asleep.  
>"I love you Rachel. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I will find a way for us to be together baby, I will. I am so sorry darling. I will fix this." Quinn whisper softly at Rachel's sleeping form.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know I let them cross that line. But for the story to work the way I want it too they had too. Hope you liked the story, sorry if not<strong>

**- H**


	3. Love

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
><strong>**All mistakes are mine. No Beta. ****I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

* * *

><p>When Rachel finally started to stir from her 'sex coma' she found her bed and room empty, save for her, although Rachel knew that Quinn needed to go in case one of her Dad's came home early, she couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. She pulls the cover over her head and hears a soft thud by the side of her bed. Sitting up again she leans over the side of the bed and see a small box with a tag attached; curiously Rachel picks up the little box and twists it in her hand slightly. She turns the tag over so she can see the message on the other side; '<em>Love, a secret admirer.' <em>Smiling knowingly Rachel opens the box revealing the beautiful necklace; the necklace was made up of a beautiful silver chain with a silver pendant on the end, the pendant was a silver half heart shape, it was one of those necklaces that lovers or friends get and each wear on side. The half heart shaped pendant had a 'Q' engraved on the front and on the back the words 'BE MINE' were engraved. Rachel squeals slightly to herself before putting the necklace on and falling back in her bed with a dreamy look on her face.

**Across Town At Quinn's Apartment.**

Quinn sat at her desk grading History tests, she gets to Finn's and just shakes her head at the boy's answers - the poor boy was so simple minded it hurt to even read his answers. She gives him the big red letter **F **she believes his test requires, telling herself her deserves that grade and it has nothing to do with her feelings for Rachel, after convincing herself she moves on. Finally she reaches Rachel and she sits admiring the way Rachel has written her name at the top with a little love heart before the name and a star stick after it. Her left hand instinctively reaches up to the half heart shaped pendent resting around her next. She lifts it up so she can see in, she smiles at her 'R' engraved on the front.

"Well I'm never going to be able to finish these papers now. I need to see Rachel." Quinn said to the empty apartment, jumping up from her seat she grabs her mobile and keys and runs out the door.

**Back At the Berry House.**

Rachel is still lying on her bed with her hand clinging to her new necklace in her own little happy bubble, when she hears a tapping at her bedroom window. Sitting up slightly she makes her way over the window and timidly opens the curtains to reveal a flustered looking Quinn smiling back at her; giggling to herself Rachel unlocks the window before opening and letting her secret lover in. Quinn falls to the floor with a bit of a bang; she looks up with panic written all over her face.

"Don't worry my dads are still at work. So we are safe. Now what are you doing here?" Rachel asks looking down at the older woman who was still lying on the floor. Quinn blushes at the question, picking herself up off the carpet she steps closer to the young diva and smirks slightly.

"I was looking at my necklace," she whispers leaning in slightly, "and all I could think about was making love to you all night long," she continues before kissing Rachel's cheek softly, her smirk grows when she hears Rachel groan at the words before Quinn can even think Rachel's lips are on her own in a bruising kiss. Quinn runs her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip begging for entrance, which is quickly granted they pair both moan as their tongues meet in a battle for dominates. Finally Quinn gives in and lets Rachel control the kiss, she instead occupied her mind and hands with other task, i.e. getting Rachel naked.

She was well on her way to achieving that task when they girls heard the loud bang caused by the front door opening and shutting.

"Rachel, pumpkin, I'm home! How are you feeling?" a booming voice calls through the house. Quinn flew off the bed and off Rachel and runs into the bathroom.

"Yes daddy, I am actually feeling much better but I think I am going to stay in bed again tonight, just to make sure I am better so I can go back to school tomorrow," Rachel shouts back as she gets off the bed and makes her way to the closed bathroom door, she quietly knocks on the door, "Quinn, please come out - it's safe I promise." Rachel whispers through the door to her lover. Reluctantly Quinn opens the door and sticks her head out the door slightly to check that Rachel was telling her the truth, satisfied that there is no-one in the room other then the two girls, she comes the room fully and calmly comes back into the bedroom.

"I know you are worried, but I told daddy that I wanted to stay in bed again tonight, so neither he nor my dad will bother us. So could you stay the night? Or even just a bit longer?" Rachel all but begs with her best puppy eyes looking up on her lover. Quinn looks down at the smaller girl and smiles weakly.

"Um, only if you do something for me," Quinn says she watched as Rachel's face twists into a confused expression before she nods slightly. "I don't want you to be with Finn anymore, I want you to be my girlfriend - well in secret. But I am going to look for a job somewhere else so that we can be together without the risk of me going to jail, but seeing you with that giant fool is killing me. I don't want to tell you what to do, you are your own person, but please at least think about it please, for me," Quinn begs, with tears falling from her soft green eyes. Rachel just stands there with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide.

"You are going to quit your job, to be with me?" Rachel breathes out. "If you can do that for me, then of course I can break up with Finn for you." Rachel says throwing her arms around her girlfriend? Were they girlfriends? Well that was a question that could wait for a different time.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the muse is back. What do you think? <strong>

**- H**


	4. First Step

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
><strong>**All mistakes are mine. No Beta. ****I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

* * *

><p>When Rachel woke up the next morning she again finds herself alone. She smiles to herself thinking back to the memories of the night before, Quinn was going to quit her job just so they could be together – as long as they didn't let anyone find out that they'd engaged in their relationship whilst Quinn as still a teacher everything would be good. She jumps out of bed with even more energy than normal and goes through her normal morning routine.<p>

"Today is going to be eventful to say the least," Rachel mumbles to herself as she made her way down the stairs for breakfast with her fathers. She skips through the living room and into the kitchen. Her dad, Leroy was sitting at the table and chuckles softly to himself as he watched his daughter skip into the room, Hiram was standing at the stove making his family vegan pancakes.

"You seem happy this morning princess," Hiram comments as he glances over his shoulder at his daughter, the little diva just nods her head coyly before pouring herself a glass of orange.

As Rachel pulls into a parking space in the school parking lot she notices that Quinn's car was already in the lot but was unusually it was filled with lots of boxes, Rachel cocks her head to the side slightly before jumping out of her car and heading into the school in search of her lover. She ignores the calls from her soon to be ex-boyfriend as she forces her way through the crowds in the hallway to Quinn's classroom, she found the room unlocked but empty, however not just empty of people but empty of any sign of Quinn. Rachel silently prays as she runs down the hall back into the parking lot. There she saw Quinn walking towards her car, a small cardboard box in hand Rachel looks around to find that no-one is around and that everyone was already in the school.

"QUINN!" Rachel shouts causing the older woman to stop her movements and turn around abruptly, when she saw her young girlfriend across the parking lot she can't help but break out in a wide grin, the smaller girl giggles before running up to her.

"Oh my god, I thought we'd been found out. Why didn't you tell me you were going to quit today?" Rachel asks when she reaches her former teacher.

"Because I didn't think I was going to quit today. When I got to school I looked around at all the happy couples and I thought 'I want that for me and Rachie', so I went straight to Figgins office and told him I was quitting effective immediately; and before you ask I don't need to worry about money I have a very large trust fund thanks to my mother and father's lack of love - but that story is for another time," Quinn explains leading Rachel to her car; Rachel just nods her head at the explanation.

"I wish I could come with you now," Rachel whispers stepping closer to the blonde. "But I have to go back to school and break up with Finn. Can I see you later, at your apartment?" Rachel asks nervously looking down at the ground as she speaks. Quinn smiles at the girl's cuteness; she puts the last box in her car before turning back to Rachel and handing her a piece of paper.

"This is my address and mobile number," Quinn says with a smile before getting in her car, blowing Rachel a kiss and driving away.

The rest of Rachel's morning was mostly uneventful, she didn't see Finn until lunch, and she takes a deep breath as she sent him a text message to ask him to meet her in the choir room. She waits nervously for Finn to arrive; when he finally arrived he was smiling his normal goofy smile like normal.

"Hey Finn we need to talk, it's important." Rachel says as she guides Finn over to the middle seat in the front row, "Finn I don't think this we can be together any longer. I love you very much but I am not in love with you, and I want you to be happy so I don't think it would be fair to keep you tied down in a relationship where there is no love and I want you to be able to go and find someone who really loves you and can make you happy." Rachel explains making eye contact with the boy throughout her speech; she was worried that he would take the news badly but it was a risk she was willing to take. Finn stands and walks over to the small diva, his face avoid of expression upon reaching her, he looks down at her before leading down and hugging her softly, as he pulls away he places a soft kiss of her cheek before smiling and walking out the door. Rachel stands staring at the door completely stunned by what just happened. When she finally gets over the previously moments events she pulls out her phone and the piece of paper Quinn had given her and texts the blonde informing her of the break up. Her found quickly starts flashing and she looks down to see that Quinn is calling her, smiling like an idiot she answers the phone.

"Hi baby, I miss you so much!" Rachel says taking a seat.

"Hi baby, I miss you too. So did everything go okay with Finn? He didn't get mad or anything did he?" Quinn asks her voice full of panic.

"No it went very well actually. I was actually really shocked. I was thinking, and feel free to say no, but I was thinking that now you aren't my teacher and that I am no longer with Finn that maybe we could tell my dads about us." Rachel says stuttering to silly, she is met with only silence, "Um...Quinn?" Rachel asks wondering if the line had been cut off.

"Wow... I though you wouldn't want to tell them, I've wanted to do it since we first started us," Quinn admits, "I will come to your house tonight and we can tell them together...But leaving out the fact that we met, and slept together before I quit my job," Quinn said amusement in her voice.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

When Rachel got home she rushes into the kitchen where she found her fathers cooking that night's dinner.

"Dad, Daddy. I have a guest coming for dinner tonight is that ok?" Rachel says as she get home, her dads exchanged a look before nodding their consent to their daughter, only moments after they agreed the doorbell ring and Rachel runs off to get it.

"Dad, Daddy this is Quinn Fabray," Rachel says smiling, "Quinn this is my Dad, Leroy and my daddy, Hiram." Rachel says smiling adorably at Quinn. Quinn steps forward shaking both men's hand.

"So Quinn how did you meet our Rachel?" Hiram asks as he continues chopping the veggies, with his eyes focusing on the veg he misses the look exchanged between his daughter and Quinn.

"Well daddy, dad Quinn used to be my history teacher," Rachel explains taking Quinn's hand in her own whilst glancing at her dads.

"What do you mean she used to be?" Hiram asks putting down the knife and turning to look at the two girls, Leroy also turns away from the stove and comes to stand next to his husband.

"Well sir and sir, I used to teacher at McKinley, I actually quit my job this morning." Quinn explains growing more and more uncomfortable at the number of knives that surrounding the foursome.

"And, why pray tell did you quit your job this morning?" Leroy asks looking at the pair with a stern look.

"I quit, because I was having unprofessional feelings for one of my students and I knew I had to pick which was more important to me, my job well my career really or this person; and to be honest with you it wasn't much of a decision," Quinn says, daring a look at Rachel, to see tears falling down her face. As Hiram and Leroy took a step forward Quinn can't help but step slightly in front of Rachel. "Look Mr and Mr Berry I understand that you might not agree with any of this but I quit my job today so I could be with Rachel, because I truly believe she is worth giving up everything up for. I really and honestly love your daughter and no matter what I am going to find a way to be with her, but I know it means everything to her for you to give us your blessing," Quinn says taking a chance with her words.

* * *

><p><strong>What should happen? Should Hiram and Leroy support their love or not? <strong>

**What did you think guys :)**

**-H**


	5. What people might think

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
><strong>**All mistakes are mine. No Beta. ****I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

* * *

><p><em>"I quit, because I was having unprofessional feelings for one of my students and I knew I had to pick which was more important to me, my job well my career really or this person; and to be honest with you it wasn't much of a decision," Quinn says, daring a look at Rachel, to see tears falling down her face. As Hiram and Leroy took a step forward Quinn can't help but step slightly in front of Rachel. "Look Mr and Mr Berry I understand that you might not agree with any of this but I quit my job today so I could be with Rachel, because I truly believe she is worth giving up everything up for. I really and honestly love your daughter and no matter what I am going to find a way to be with her, but I know it means everything to her for you to give us your blessing," Quinn says taking a chance with her words.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel watches Quinn's face as she stands up for them, she can feel her heart swell at Quinn's admissions. She quickly suppresses the urge to kiss her girlfriend to look up at her fathers, Leroy is looking between the pair, Hiram is staring back at Quinn - the two of them were in a staring contest, trying to stare each other down. Her father's have unreadable expressions whilst Quinn just looks fully determined not to back down. She pulls on Quinn arm slightly forcing her to end the staring contest and look down at her, she watches as Quinn's eyes instantly soften when they make contact with her own.<p>

"Quinn, it's okay, I knew they weren't going to support this. Not that I can blame them, I mean if our child came home and said they were dating someone who used to be their teacher I'd be pretty mad. People who know how we started aren't just going to welcome us with open arms, they are going to tell us it wrong and some of them might even try and say that you abused your power as my teacher, but that is okay because people have been telling me my whole life that how I dress is wrong or that my dads love is wrong; but I don't listen because I was taught to believe that love is love no matter what. So people won't want to let us be together; but you know what in twenty years when we are married with kids of our own, we can tell about how their moms go together and how they overcame closed minded people and when they ask why we didn't just give in, the answer will be simple..." Rachel says

"So we had the chance to tell them that story," Quinn says finishing the younger girl's speech for her whilst wiping tears from her eyes and Rachel's eyes; she can't stop herself from leaning forward and kissing Rachel's forehead softly. When they pair turn back to Rachel's fathers who both have tears down their cheeks, the older men look silent at each other having a silent conversation, before they both step forward and pull their daughter and her girlfriend into a tight hug.

"Girls, you have to understand that this is hard for us to accept, when you have children you will understand - from the moment you know you are going to be born you picture what your child is going to be like, what future they will have, and when they don't grow up into the person you imagine it's a strange feeling; but you learn to let go of what you imagine and accept that as long as they are happy then you should be happy too. We are happy you have both found the person who you know will be worth all the negativity that you will occur because of your relationship...but that negative attitude will not come from us." Hiram says bring tears to everyone's eyes.

"Well, that is over lets order pizza and get to know our baby's girlfriend...oh and yes Rachel I will make sure to slip in as many embarrassing stories as I can." Leroy says pulling out of the group hug and winking at his daughter.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**QPOV**

Dinner with the 'in-laws' went well, after the intense way in which Rachel and I came out to them dinner was surprisingly light hearted. I guess I made such a good first impression because I am currently sitting in the living room waiting for Rachel to come out of the kitchen with snacks for the movie we are going to watch. Rachel has been in the kitchen a long time, so I jump up of the sofa and go and check everything is okay, when I reach the door I can hear soft sing, I gently push the door open careful not to make any noise.

We could just go home right now  
><span>Or maybe we could stick around<span>  
><span>For just one more drink, oh yeah<span>  
><span>Get another bottle out<span>  
><span>Lets shoot the breeze<span>  
><span>Sit back down<span>  
><span>For just one more drink, oh yeah<span>

I lean against the frame of the door as I watch Rachel dancing around the kitchen as she sings to the tune only she can hear. I giggle softly to myself as I watch her grabbing things from different points in the room before spinning back to the bowls she has set out.

Here's to us  
><span>Here's to love<span>  
><span>All the times<span>  
><span>That we messed up<span>  
><span>Here's to you<span>  
><span>Fill the glass<span>  
><span>Cause the last few days<span>  
><span>Have gone too fast<span>  
><span>So let give 'em hell<span>  
><span>Wish everybody well<span>  
><span>Here's to us<span>  
><span>Here's to us<span>

Stuck it out this far together  
><span>Put our dreams through the shredder<span>  
><span>Let's toast cause things got better<span>  
><span>And everything could change like that<span>  
><span>And all these years go by so fast<span>  
><span>But nothing lasts forever<span>

When finally notices my presence she turns a deep shade of red, I giggle at her shyness before stepping towards her and scoping her up into my arms in a tight hug.

"That, Miss Berry, is why I love you so much." I whisper looking directing into her eyes.

"I love you too, Quinn." she replies kissing my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it over or should I write more? -H<strong>


End file.
